


Oreos

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Cookies, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Oreos, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance and Hunk have an argument (sort of??) about what the best part of an oreo is.Oneshot/drabble





	Oreos

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the Moreo guy from tumblr

"I don't care what anyone else says." Lance said bluntly, arms crossed, eyes narrowed. This was serious. He was saying his opinion, whether anyone else liked it or not. "The cookie part if the best part of the oreo."

"Dark without light is an abyss." Hunk said solemnly. 

"Uh..."

"Light without darkness is blinding." He continued. "You cannot have a coin with only one side."

"Okay Socrates." Meanwhile Pidge piped up, just rolling their eyes. Though all three of them were grinning a little bit too. "It's a fucking cookie."


End file.
